Weight of the World
by Red Rose Production
Summary: Over a hundred years after Van Helsing slain Dracula, the son of the deivl returns. But who will be the one to defeat the immortal this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**For over a Century, countless tales have been told about a man who was immortal and who would drink the blood of his victims in order to sustain life that he knew. Now humans read about this immortal man by author like Bram Stoker and Anne Rice. Or they would watch movies with Bela Lugosi. These tales, these fables frightened all. But one myth, one story, was true. There was an immortal man who actually existed. Whom can rise again with the proper text. He would come into the world killing innocent lives in order for him to live, creating more like him and soon the world as we know it was cease to exist.**_

_**Only one family can destroy this immortal man who calls himself Dracula. The ancestor of this family was the only known person to bring this man to his grave. Only two members remain in this family. They are to destroy Dracula when he rises again. They just don't know it yet.**_

* * *

October sat in her grandfather's library reading from her favorite author, joy fielding. In her ears were headphones to her ipod play songs from her favorite CD from Evanescence. The house she was in was big, pretty much a mansion, which she moved in with her grandfather when her mother past away, because he was the only family she had left.

The mansion in Northern England was passed down from generation to generation, reviling the family's history. After October's mother refuse to inherit the home and moved to New York, her grandfather, William Van Helsing, keep the mansion hoping one day his granddaughter that he never saw would come back and inherit their family history.

When October's mother died four years ago in a car accident she was only fifteen years old and was sent to Europe to live her grandfather who she has never met. William was happy to see his grandchild yet October didn't come with open arms. She kept mostly to herself for the first few years, barely talking to anyone or making any friends at school. But it wasn't like she had friend in New York anyway. As the years went by she became more open and bit-by-bit she began talking to her only family more and more.

October didn't feel like she fit in anywhere, not in New York, not here. To tell you the truth the only place she felt comfortable was in the mansion in the library. Where she always sat reading her book.

"October!" She could hear and elderly man calling for her. "I'm in here." She shouted out, after taking her headphones off. William popped his head in the doorway and smiled at his granddaughter, "I'm going to work now. If you need anything…." She cut him off "I know I know. Call the library at Oxford. I know." She smiled. The old man laughed at himself "See you tonight." October waved her hand "Love you." William shut the door behind him and smiled before he left for the front entrance.

October went back to reading her back after she put back on her headphones. She read her book for about an hour. When she was startled by a loud sound that she heard between songs. She quickly turned off the light and stood up. She grabbed the shovel that was for the fireplace.

She found her way out to the hallway, her heart racing and the shovel held high ready when she needed it. She looked at the entrance but she quickly turned around when she heard the same sound again. She slowly moved along the wall towards the kitchen. Even in the middle of the day it was a frightening place to be. She jumped into the kitchen with her shovel ready to swing when she saw Dillon in front of her.

"Dillon, god damnit. What are you doing here?" She lowered her shovel, her heart she pounding. He looked at her with an innocent smile. "I came to see my favorite person but when I got here I was hungry, and I didn't want to see you on a empty stomach." October laughed and gave her only friend a hung. "I'll make you French Toast." She smiled at him. His smiled widened "French Toast? Really?" October smiled "Yes, French Toast. But only because I want some too." Dillon smiled and sat down on a stool while October started making their breakfast.

* * *

Will walked up and down the Oxford Library. He was the librarian of the library and knew everything about books. When he wasn't busy he would study some kind of history. Learning about history was his favorite past time.

As he walked down the mythology sections he noticed on the table a strange book yet he recognized it instantly. The cover was leather and had an imprint of a red dragon. This book didn't belong to the library, it actually belonged to him and it was supposed to be in a safe at his home, and he wondered how it got there. He was about to pick it up when he heard his name. "Mr. Van Helsing? Can you come here for a minute?" a young woman asked sweetly. He turned around "Sure, Suzan. What can I do for you?" He followed the woman, leaving the book on the table.

Ten minutes later after helping Suzan find a book that she thought she had lost, William went back to the table where he left the book. But when he got there it was gone. Panic came to him "Oh god!" He thought to himself. Then he looked on the selves to see if someone put it somewhere else. But it was nowhere to be found. Great fear came over the old man. For that book in the wrong hands could bring a disaster for the world.

* * *

October sat in the library watching Dillon look over the many books that took over the room. "You grandfather has a lot of book on history of Transylvania." Dillon stood looking at one section of the library. "Yeah, I know. But he has a lot of history books." Said as if there was nothing weird about it. "You forget he is a big history buff." Dillon didn't reply he just stood there and opened one of the books.

October saw him do this and was curious "What do you have there?" No reply. She stood up and walked over to Dillon and looked at the book he was hold. "Do you think he is real?" Dillon asked as they both stared down at a picture of Red Dragon. "Dillon, this is a mythology book on Dracula!" She said stating the obvious. "It is just a myth to make you scared out of your mind. He is not real." Dillon looked up at her. "How can you be so sure? You last name is Van Helsing, isn't it. Van Helsing was the one who sent him back to hell." The impatient girl sighed, "First of all, my last name is Peters remember. My mother was a Van Helsing. Second, it is just a myth that my crazy great-grandfather told Bram Stoker so that he had a great book to right. Nothing more."

Dillon just started at her as if he didn't get anything she said and went back to the book and flipped through the pages. "I still think the guy exist." October throw a fit and went back to the couch and sat down with a big thud, then sprawled her body across the couch resting her head on the armrest.

Minutes later the front door loudly opened and she could hear someone running towards the room. The library door opened and there stood William Van Helsing. Both Dillon and October looked at him with confusion but no one said a word because it looked like the older man wanted to say something but he was trying to catch his breath. Then he finally spoke.

"We have a big problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"We have a big problem?"

"What? What is it? Are you alright?" October stood up worried for her grandfather. Will took a deep breath and just stood there in the entrance way. "A book of mine is missing?" October crocked her eyebrow "A book? You ran all the way down here from work just to tell us that you are missing a book?" He grandfather moved closer and sat down on the chair and looked at his granddaughter. "Not just any book. The Mortifier." Dillon looked at the old man with curiosity. "The Morta what?" Will looked at the young man. "The Mortifier. The book of Death."

"And this is a problem because…?" October said as she rolled her eyes. Will stood up and went to one of the shelves and grabbed a book, opened it to a certain page and handed it to his granddaughter. "This is why." October looked carefully at the book. "Dracula?" Will just nodded his head madly. "What does this book of the dead have anything to do with Dracula?"

"Everything. This book can give anyone the means to bring him back to life." Will said with so much passion in his voice. "Grandpa, are you sure your not going all senile on me in talking about a human that never existed." October said handing the book to Dillon. The old man glared at the young woman. "You remember the story I told you about your Great-great-grandfather, Gabriel Van Helsing?" No reply came from the girl she just stared at her grandfather in disbelief. "You know. The one the kill Dracula in Romania?"

October started to laugh, "That is just a fable that Great-grandfather Van Helsing told to Bram Stoker so that he could have a best seller. It is not real. You can't believe that this 'Dracula' really existed?"

Will, ignoring his granddaughter, went to another part of the library and pulled a book. A set of selves lifted up reviling a safe. He put in the combination and opened the safe door. Both Dillon and October went over to the safe and looked inside. It was filled with old papers and documents. Will started shuffling through them. "I knew I had it here. I don't know how it got out." Then he pulled out a document and handed it to October.

She stared down at a drawing "What's this?" She said as she looked up. "That is a missing page of the book." Will said staring in her eyes, as October search for any signs of mockery. "You can't be serious." Will nodded his head "We need to find that book before those who have it realize what they can do with it. Unless they already know it purpose."

"Wait…" She October said as she looked at her grandfather who seem to aged since he got there. "How? The book can bring him back but how?" Will walked over to the window.

"When Gabriel destroyed Dracula. He made another pact with devil. That he would be able to rise again and seek revenge. While devil agreed, but in order for him to resurrect, the proper recital had to be preformed. The Mortifier was created by the devil himself. Lucky my father found it before someone who would use it to bring him back. We have keep it hidden until now. Someone or something must have removed and place it somewhere so someone who had the will to use it, to bring back the dark prince." Will said as he stared out the tall glass window.

"Revenge? On who?" Will turned around to face his beloved grandchild. "On the Van Helsing family." October face turned white. "So… if he does come back…he is going to what…kill…us." Will nodded his head. October sat down on the couch and pinched the arch of her nose and let out a big sigh.

"You know this is ridiculous. Dracula does not or did not exist." October said with a shaky voice. "And I think you should see someone about this." Will looked at his granddaughter with hurt eyes.

Dillon looked down at the ground then up at October. "I'm going to go, so you two can talk." October looked up at him and nodded her head "I'll call you later." Dillon smiled weakly and left the library.

"You don't believe me. You will if he comes back. You are going to be the one to kill him." Will said as he walked over to her. "Say you are right, which I doubt it. We have the page to the book. Will they be looking for it? Is it significant in bringing Him back." Will looked at her "Without it, they can't." October laughed to herself "This is unbelievable." Then she looked up again. "Who ever took this book, will they be looking for this page? If they come looking for the page they we can catch them and we have your book back."

"It's not that simple." Will said sitting down in the chair across from his granddaughter. "How?" October asked. "If these people know how to find the book, they will know how to find me. It is most likely those involved in witchcraft. Satanist. They can easily find out where this page it." October laughed again. "Satanist?" William nodded his head as he took the page from her hands. He folded it and placed it in his pant pockets. "May you should go for a rest. You looked tired." October sighed. "But…" Will cut her off, I'm going to be down her looking over the documents that I have collected over the year. You have nothing to worry about. For now." October just stood up and left the room.

* * *

October stay in her room for the rest of the day and now it was finally night. She laid restless on her bed not sure what to think of what her grandfather just told her. Just then she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. She stood up quickly and ran through the long corridor and down the stairs and went straight to the library. 

When she ran in she stopped suddenly. No one was there; but a light was left on, on her grandfather's desk. She walked around the furniture to go turn it off. But when she go behind the desk her heart stopped. There lying on the floor dead was her dearest grandfather. His throat was slit and the floor was cover in blood. She scooped up his body and started crying silently. Then she remembered that he had that page, the page that they need to keep safe. She searched his pockets, but it was nowhere to be found.

Standing up she searched his desk looking for this page. She was starting to panic. Then she heard someone in the doorway. She looked up to see the housekeeper, Mrs. Philips. "What are you doing October? Where's your father?" The young woman just started at the older woman. "Where's your Father, October?" The woman screamed. Then she briskly walked over to the desk and screamed when she saw her employer socked in blood on the floor.

"You Murderer. I knew when he brought you her you were up to no good. You little demon. You stay right where you are. I'm calling the cops." She picked up the phone on the desk. October looked at the woman. Then ran around the desk and left the house.

* * *

"Dillon!" October jumped into her arm when he opened his apartment door. "Tober, what are you doing here…" He stopped when he saw he covered in blood. "What the hell? Is that yours?" October shook her head. "No." The brought her to the couch and sat her down. "Why are you here? How did you get here?" She looked at him. "I walked." Dillon was surprised "You walked. It is like and hour walk from your place." He said looking at the girl who face was stained with tears. 

October looked at the TV and saw that Dillon was watching the news. The horror struck when she saw her home on the television. Dillon noticed the same thing and didn't keep his eyes off of it. They both sat in silence and the listened.

_"Just over an hour ago, Senior Librarian of Oxford University, William Van Helsing, was brutally murdered. Our prime suspect is October Peters. Housekeeper, Roberta Philips, found her at the scene of the crime. This is what she has to say." _

_"October came to us four years ago. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was no good, with her nose ring and tattoo. She is just no good." _

_"Police record's says that Peters' father was murdered in the same fashion eleven years ago by Peters when she was only eight years old. The courts decided that it was due to her mental health. She spent two years after her father's murder in a mental hospital. Now after the murder of her grandfather, will the courts be as lenient. This Anne Smith reporting for BBC news."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I think it might be one of the best so far. _

Chapter Three

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening." October said under her breath as she watched the figures on the TV. "Dillon?" She said looking over to the young man as he to was staring at the TV. He turned to her and just stared in confusion. Then she saw him glace towards the phone. Then he got up quickly and pick up the phone.

"NO. Don't please." October stood up and looked at him with hurt eyes. "Dillon. Don't. I didn't do it." Fresh tears came to her eyes. "I didn't do it."

Dillon hung up the phone and stared at her. "I have barely known you for a year, how can I trust you."

"Dillon, you're my only friend. I tell you everything. I tell you the truth. I didn't kill my grandpa." October took a deep breath to tried to stop the tears.

"What about you father? Did you kill him?" Dillon asked as he stared at the young woman.

October looked at the ground not wanting to reply. "Yes." She said under her breath.

Dillon picked up the phone again and started dialing. "Dillon!!" She screamed, "DON'T. I'll explain." Dillon stop dialing but still held the phone to his ear. " I'll explain" She said a little calmer.

Dillon hung up the phone for a second time. "So explain."

"Come back to the couch, come sit." She told him. He hesitated but then came back to the couch and sat beside October.

"Yes. I did kill my father. But I couldn't stand him being in the house any longer." October said still trying to keep herself from crying. She hesitated not wanting to continue. "What would you do if your father beat up your mother everyday? What if he used to beat you? And my mother would just let him. She fell to his every word. She used to come sleep with me at night just to get away from him. One day, while mom was sleeping in my bed. And he was lying on the couch pissed-drunk. I had to be quiet because, well he would have got up and beat me if I wasn't. I went to the kitchen and got the longest, sharpest knife there was. Went back to the living room and found him past out. So I went a slit his throat. I wanted him so badly out of our lives. I was willing to do anything."

"What about you mom? What did she say when she found him on the couch, dead?" Dillon asked, his face still in shock from the story.

"She was sad, shocked, yet she knew why I did it and I think she was thankful that I did but she never did tell me. She did call the cops and I confess right there. They figured that I was lying about him beating us and they figured that I wasn't well so, the sent me to the hospital till I was ten." She said finally getting the courage to look at Dillon. " I didn't kill my grandpa."

"But it is in the same fashion. I just don't understand. If you didn't do it who did?"

"I don't know. I heard a loud crash and raced down-stairs and found him on the ground. Dillon you have to believe me. I didn't kill him." October shook her head. There was a short pause. "The page."

"What page?"

"The page. You remember that page he gave me from the safe. Who ever took that book killed my grandpa. They were missing that page."

"They? For what?"

"The guy who killed him. To bring back Dracula." October said as she walked over to the window.

"To bring back Dracula? I see." Dillon walked over and stood by her staring at her while she looked out the window. "October, why don't you go take a shower put on one of my sweaters and sweat pants. I will make the couch out for you to sleep on."

October nodded her head "Okay." She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Take a long one, it will help you relax." Dillon said smiling back.

October went to the bathroom followed by Dillon as he went to his room to get towels and some clothes for her to wear. He smiled at her and went back to the living room.

When he heard the shower, he walked to the phone and picked it up.

* * *

October stood under the strong pressure of the shower as she watch red streaks go down the drain. She took the bar of soap and started scrubbing her body. When the blood was all gone, she leaned against the shower wall and started to cry. 

After fifteen minutes, October got out of the shower and dried herself and put on Dillon's clothes. Grey sweats that were too small for him and a black hoodie. Then she braided her hair.

When October stepped out of the bathroom, a room full of police officers greeted her. October turned to back into the bathroom, but already an officer hand his hands on her.

"October Peters. You are under arrest for the murder of William Van Helsing. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in court." Said and officer as he handcuffed her hands behind her back.

October saw Dillon looking at the ground when this was all happening. He finally looked up to face October. She just shook her head that said 'How could you?' Then the officer brought her out of the apartment building and into a squat car.

Dillon watched from the window as the parade of police cars drove away.

* * *

"So what you are say is that there is a cult that killed your grandfather and they are going to try to bring back Vlad the Impaler." Sergeant Adams said in a mocking tone to October who sat across the table, her hands cuffed behind her back. 

"That's what I'm saying." She spat back. "I didn't believe it at first, I'm not sure if I do at all. But I'm telling, I wouldn't touch my grandpa. And that was the story he gave to me the night her died. Ask Dillon, he was there."

"We have talked to Mr. Mallet earlier and her denied ever hearing anything about Dracula in you home." Adams said.

"What?" October spoke under her breath. "He was there, my grandpa was talking about Dracula and that he was going to come back, and I would have to be the one to kill him."

"Ah hun? Dracula…right. I'll be right back." The man stood up and walked out of the small integration room.

October stared at herself in the mirror that was across from her. She noticed for the first time that her black hair was falling out of the braid and her face had gone ghost white. Then she looked away not wanting look at herself.

Adams came back to the room and sat back down in his seat. "Miss. Peters, I have understanding that this has happened before. And I understand your condition. So, outside is and ambulance to take you to the hospital, where you will spend your sentence there."

"Your sending me to a god damn mental institution?" She said in a hatful disbelief.

"A maximum security mental institution." He said looking down. "I think you have a problem."

"Of course I have a fucking problem, my grandpa, my only family, was killed in my home." She yelled as she lean forward.

Within minutes three officers came in and pulled October our of the room and lead her outside as she sceamed and kicked wildly to get out of their grip. Then they strapped her to a gurney and drove away to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_"Yesterday afternoon, alleged killer, October Peters, was brought to London Institution for the Mental Ill, where she will stay for her five year sentence for murder of her grandfather. Officials say that she is not at all well, and that she was rambling about the return of Dracula. I'm sure we will no see the return of the fanged villain, not at least till Halloween next year. This is Anne Smith reporting from BBC."_

Dillon sighed as he turned off the TV and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water and splashed his face with cold water. Then he stared at himself. "What did you do? She didn't do it and you know it." He said talking to himself. Then he scrubbed his face with cold water again. Then took a towel to dry his face. His head turned when he heard the front door open.

Dillon walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway to see who was there. He saw a young woman standing there staring at him. "Hello Dillon." He moved towards her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I came to thank you." She just laughed bitterly.

"For what?"

"For sending her to the intuition, I think it is a nice touch."

"How supposed to know she was going to go there? Wait…" he paused " You knew about her father. So that's why you ask me to…"

"Boy you are getting smarter every day." She said with an evil smile.

* * *

"How does that make you feel?" An elderly man in a white doctors jacket asked October, who was sitting across from him. This is was her first therapy session since she has been there and Doctor Dobbs was making her mad.

"How does the killing of my father make me feel? Fantastic." She said in a sarcastic tone. "I… can't explain how I feel. Cause I haven't had time to morn for him. Being arrested and brought to this place where I don't belong. I'm just trying to deal with just happened in last few days."

"And how do you feel about coming here?" He said as he nodded his head as if he understands.

"I have been sent to a mental hospital, when there is nothing wrong with me, how would you feel." She spat back trying to conceal her tears.

"I don't know, but this is your first time in this kind of hospital, is it?"

"No. This is not my first time and I know that you already knew that. I know you do." She said fill with hate.

"Why were you sent to this kind of hospital?" He asked ignoring her comment.

October stared at him in disbelief as he stared back at her. "Okay, look. My grandpa is dead. Yes, I was at the scene of the crime. But you forget; I live in that place and I heard something downstairs so I went to go see him and he was dead. I held him in my arms; note the blood. If I really did kill him, I would have been out of there like a lighting bolt. No standing around."

Dr. Dobbs nodded his head and then wrote in his notebook. Then looking up again. "What does Dracula mean to you?"

"Dracula?"

"Yes, Dracula."

"To me, he is just a horror tell, told by Bram Stoker."

"So no meaning to you. You know Van Helsing is a character on Bram Stoker's tale. You grandfather's last name. Did he mention anything back that. His study was filled with book about this myth."

"You could say that it was his hobby."

"You said to the police that you think Satanist killed you grandfather, because they want to bring back the prince of darkness, is this true?"

"Yeah, I did mention it. But I'm only saying what he told me the night he was killed. Are we done yet?" October asked wanting to get out of there.

"Yeah, You may go." He said looking down at his notes and adding to it.

October stood up and walked towards the door. Then turned around "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said looking up from his papers.

"I was just wondering if there was a way to go to my grandpa's funeral?" She said her eyes had gone soft.

Dr. Dobbs smiled slightly "I'll see what I can do."

October turned at left the office.

* * *

"She did not kill William Van Helsing." Dr. Dobbs said to the boardroom at the hospital.

"What?" The chairman said in shock and disbelief.

"October Peters did not kill her grandfather. I have spent only and hour with her. I know this. This girl is troubled, yes, but it is no the result of killing her grandfather. He took her in and gave her everything she need. Why would she kill him?"

"You forget Doctor. She's done this before."

"Yes, I know, but she had a motive. Tell me what motive she had to kill her grandfather." He paused. "There is none. She in fact, she wants to go to his funeral. What insane killer wants to go to their victim's funeral? What sane killer would?"

"What are you getting at Doctor?"

"This girl is the victim her. I don't think we can help her here. She did not kill William Van Helsing. Now I'm asking you to let her go to the funeral."

"Let a convicted murderer go to a funeral, were everyone will be spitting on her? Yeah, sound like a great idea."

"This is her grandfather, she has the right to morn for him."

The chairman sighed, "Your right, I'll assign someone to take her."

"Thanks you."

* * *

_Running with nowhere to go, she is out of breath, she looks behind her and dark figures and following closely behind. She doesn't know where she is and where is going. She stops when she sees her grandfather standing there. Pale, but the same man, then blood starts dripping from his throat. A loud scream came from the girl._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. The dark figures looked like demons with red eyes and they started beating down on her making her world collapses all around her._

October bolted from her bed in a cold sweat. It took her a few minutes to realize she had stopped breathing. She looked around her small cell like room, it was dark and she heard someone in the room that made her heat race even faster.

Then the blinds were opened and the sun shone in blinding her. When she got used to the light and nurses was cleaning her room and refilling her water basin.

"October, you should shower. Your escort will be here in an hour to take you to your father funeral. You need to get ready. Dr. Dobbs took the liberty to arrange for some proper clothing for the occasion."

The young girl didn't say anything she just looked at the nurse, who placed at black clothing on the foot of the bed. October stood up and went to her tiny bathroom and took a quick shower. When she was down she did what she could with her hair, which was a braid.

Then she dressed in the clothes that were brought for her.

There was a knock on the door and the nurse came back in with out waiting for a response. "Officer Derek Wilkinson is waiting for you."

October was lead by the nurse to the common area, where she saw a young man standing there beside Dr. Dobbs, also the other members for the board. She was lead right up to the men.

"October, this is Office Wilkinson. He is going to take you to the funeral and bring you back here." Dr. Dobbs said slowly to her, and then took a look at her attire. "You look good."

The girl smiled slightly, then the officer took out his cuffs. October looked at him and held out her hand and the man gently put them on. "Ready to go."

October nodded her head with out saying a work and the officer took her by the arm and lead her out to his 2006 mustang GT, and they were off to the funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So do you usually do this kind of work?" October asked the silent officer as the drove on the highway. It was a two-hour drive to where the funeral service was going to be held. A half hour into the trip and Officer Wilkinson has said barely two words.

"What kind of work?" He asked

"You know driving mental people to funerals?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"It comes with the job description." He said keeping his eye on the road.

"Ah, then where your uniform?" She said trying her best to make a conversation to make the car ride more bearable.

"I'm Undercover." He said; there was no emotion in his voice.

"Kinda like 21 Jump Street." October said with a little chuckle.

"What?" He said finally looking at her.

"You know 21 Jump Street, a show in the 80's about undercover cops in high schools, staring Johnny Depp."

"Never heard of it." He said in his very British accent.

"Ah, of course not, this is England. It was American show. Fox. Big hit." She said to herself looking out the passenger window.

Wilkinson looked ahead and drove in silence once more. Then glance at October who was staring out the window. Then he let out a big sigh and looked back at the road.

"I'm not mental." She said. Feeling that he needed to know that.

"What?" He was shock at her sudden outburst.

"I'm not mental. I'm not crazy." She said wanting to defend herself.

"Okay." He said not sounding interested.

"I didn't kill my grandpa."

"Then who did?"

"Never mind it's not like you are going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Satanist."

"You right. I don't believe you."

"So you think I did it?"

"No. I can't see you as being a murder." He said smiling slightly.

October was about something but Derek cut her off. "Besides that one time. Reports says that there were many complaint about abuse before the incident, but the were all over looked. Is that right?"

October nodded her head "Yeah."

"Then I understand why you did you what you did. No one would listen and your mother defended him didn't she." Derek said with caring, sympathetic eyes.

October nodded her head "She said that that she loved him too much. But an even an eight year can till that there was no love on his side. I just couldn't stand it any more."

"What happened to you mother?" He asked not sure weather or not it was appropriate.

"Car accident." She said a little too quickly for his liking but he just shrugged it off.

"So do you know who did it?" Wilkinson asked.

"No, but I have an idea." Then October went on telling him the story about the day of the murder. She told him about the book and what relation she had with Dracula and everything her grandfather told her that night.

"Wow." was the only thing that he could say.

"I know. I still can't believe what happened in last week."

They had finally arrived at the graveyard where William Van Helsing was to be buried. Though the morning was clear sky when they first started on their trip, out in the middle of nowhere, the sky was gray and gloomy. One could say a perfect day for a funeral.

October sat in the car and watch as over and hundred people headed towards the place he was supposed to be buried. She recognized so many people and didn't want to be seen by them, know what was being said about her on the news.

"Ready?" Derek asked as he turned of the vehicle.

"No." She said as he head was turned away from him and her eyes on the people that mourned for her grandfather. "No. I can't do this."

"What? We came all the way down her to come to the funeral and we are going to turn around and head back to London." Wilkinson said in disbelief.

"No. Lets go for a drive and come back when everyone is gone." She said looking ahead at the car in front of them.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" Derek asked.

"Just drive."

Derek nodded his head and started the vehicle again and started driving. They keep driving for fifteen minutes when October told him to stop.

Derek parked on the side of the road just before a bridge started.

Without saying anything October got of the car and went towards the bridge looking out to the small river.

Derek got of the car and went to stand beside her.

They stood in silence staring at the ice that had formed over the cold day, but still not cold enough to stand on it.

"I remember just this past summer, we would come fishing her everyday. We would have a good time even if both of us sucked at fishing. We would sit in a comfortable silence and waited for the fish to nibble. I think we might have caught maybe three fish combined all summer." October finally said with a sad smile on her face.

Derek just stood there and listened to her.

"I want to find out who did this Officer."

"Derek." He corrected her.

"Derek. Will you help me? No one else will believe me or even look." October turned to face the officer. "Please?"

Derek looked into the scenery then looked at October and stared into her pleading eyes.

"I could get fired if I do this."

"Do you like your job anyway?"

"I could get sent to jail."

"They probably think that I killed you. I know I just met you but I need to find out who did it."

"I don't know." He bit his lip.

"What is that saying 'Innocent till proven guilty.'"

Derek took a deep breath, then looked back to her. "What do you need to do? Where do you need to go?"

October smile and gave him and big hug. "Thank you. You don't understand what this means to me."

Derek smiled awkwardly and chuckled "Do you want to go back to the grave first?"

October nodded her head and the head back to the mustang.

When they had arrived back at the grave, almost everyone was gone.

October sat in the car, not wanting to face the few people that were still there. Her stomach was turning as she stared out the window. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Derek's kind face.

"I'm going to have to put these on. If no one was here, I would let it slide, but there are people." He said holding up the cuffs.

October just nodded her head and held out her arms. Then the young officer cuffed her wrist.

Derek got out of the car and went around to the other side and opened the door for October. Then he helped her out. Then taking her arm her lead her throw the snow up to the grave, while October keep her eyes to the ground until they got to the grave.

_William Van Helsing_

_Born: April 4 1946_

_Died: November 15 2006_

_Father and Friend_

"_Don't fear failure so much that you refuse to try new things.  
__The saddest summary of a life contains three descriptions: could have, might have, and should have."_

October smiled sadly at the quotation, it was something that her grandfather always believed. She knelt down in the snow beside the grave and caressed the tombstone. A single tear fell from her face.

Derek stood behind her and looked at the people staring at her with hate. He felt sorry for the girl who had lost her grandfather and was frowned upon for mourning his loss. He could here them whispering to amongst themselves.

"The nerve of the girl", "What is SHE doing here?" and "Satan's little helper."

Derek looked down at October who had tuned out the rude remarks, and mourned for her grandfather.

After a few minutes, October stood up and looked at Derek with red eyes. He stared back at her for a minute and then pulled her in close into a tight embrace and kissed her on the head to try and comfort her. They stayed in that position for a good ten minutes before they left the cemetery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are you sure she is not here?" Derek said nervously as they both walked through the front door of the mansion.

"Mrs. Roberta Philips is a devoted Catholic, she goes to mass everyday. She might as well be a nun. Now is the time mass is and she will be there for a little of an hour, which gives us plenty of time to get what we need and get the hell out of here." October said with a smiled as she walked up the stair. "I'll be down in a minute."

Derek watched as she ascended the stairs. Once she disappeared in one of the room he looked around the entranceway. Then he walked into the nearest room, which happened to be the library. He saw that the coffee table was filled with flower and sympathy cards. She sat down and picked up on of the cards and read it.

He leaned back on the couch and rested for a bit, and then he noticed at painting on the wall. He stood up and walked over to examine it.

The man in the painting was dark; to Derek he was very much a European cowboy. He noticed that the man had a silver cross in his hand. He looked up at the man face and he seemed really sad.

"That's Gabriel Van Helsing." October said as she stood in the doorway with to bags in her hand. One was full the other was empty. "He is the one that my grandpa said killed Dracula, over a hundred years ago."

Derek looked back at October and watched as she moved closer. He wasn't sure if he should believe her or send her back to the nut house for life. Derek didn't know what to think anymore.

"We have to hurry. Can you get those book on his desk?" October said throwing him the bag. "Put them in there."

Then she walked over to a bookshelf and pulled the same book that her grandfather had pulled the day her died. The selves opened up and October looked at the safe not sure what the combination was. So she started to guess.

" What are these books?" He asked as he placed them inside the bag.

"That might be able to help us?" October said putting in another combination of numbers.

"Help us what?" He looked up at her.

"I don't know. Look for clues." October said putting in another combination 04 04 19 04 06. It works and she opened the safe and took everything out and place in the bag. Then she closed the bag and handed it to Derek. "Lets go."

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Derek asked as the drove away from the house and up South.

"We are going to the cabin. No one knows about except for my grandpa and me. Not even Mrs. Philips. So will be safe there until I can figure this out." October said as she flipped through Bram Stokes' "Dracula"

* * *

When they arrived at the cabin, they went inside and October started cleaning off the dust that had collect over the last year. October then grabbed her bag. "I'm going to take a shower."

Derek nodded his head as he watched go into the bathroom. Then he went outside to collect some wood that was already copped. He went back into the cold cabin and started a fire. Then he decided to go into the little kitchen to see what he could make for them to eat.

He found a can of soup. He opened with the can opened and put it on top of the gas stove and waited for it to boil.

October came out of the shower with her hair once again braided behind her back. She walked into the kitchen and watched as Derek pour two bowls of the steaming soup.Then they went over to the couch in front of the fire and started eating their soup while watching the flames of the fire.

October went through the stuff that was in the safe but to her it didn't make sense. She looked up and saw Derek in the kitchen washing the dishes. Then she looked back down at the pile of papers and saw and envelop with her name on it. She looked up once again at Derek then down again to open the letter.

_My Dear Granddaughter,_

_If you are reading this letter it only means that I am dead. I am so sorry for what you are about to go through. It is the curse of being born into the Van Helsing family. As you probably already know, Gabriel Van Helsing was the on to destroy Vlad Drackulya, in other word Dracula. I probably have mentioned the book 'The Mortifier'. If I am dead, someone has taken this book and will bring back Dracula._

_October I am dreadfully sorry but it is you and only you that can destroy this evil prince if he is to arrive. I am sorry that have to pass this burden on your shoulders. I tried my best to keep this book safe. But I have failed._

_It hearts my heart to know what you will go through. This mission my even cause you death, but if you dot not complete it, all of human race will cease to exist. Though the process will be slow._

_Once again my granddaughter, I am sorry that you have to be the one to complete this mission, I wish I were there to be able to help you with it. In the safe are little tidbits to help you with this quest. Good Luck October. I love you my Granddaughter._

_ Grandpa Van Helsing_

October closed her eyes when she finished reading the letter. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think. Thou tears were coming to her after reading the words of her only family she had left.

"What's that?" Derek asked as he sat down on the chair. October just handed him the letter and he read it.

"Wow." was the only thing that he could say after reading the letter.

"I know. I don't know what do. I don't know where to look. I don't know what I'm looking for." October said as she broke down.

"October…" He stood up and sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her "…I'll help you. I'll help beat the undead, if he comes back. I mean, what if who ever has this book can't complete the ritual. Then he won't be back." The man could not believe what was coming out of his mouth.

October looked at him with disbelief "Why are you doing this for me? You must think I'm crazy. You probably the first chance you get with betray me and bring me back to the hospital and make sure I never leave. You wouldn't be the first to do it."

Derek shook his head. "And go back to my dead end job of driving crazy people to funerals?" He smiled "I rather go looking for undead vampires with a beautiful crazy girl." He laughed. October smiled at him. "It is getting late. Why don't you go to bed? I'll wake you up in the morning."

October nodded her head "Yeah, It has been a long day." She stood up and smiled "Good Night." Then she walked and went into one of the two rooms.

Derek sat back on watch the fire. Then he read the letter on more time before he himself decided to go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_"Good Morning, here is today's top news. October Peters is missing after Officer Derek Wilkinson brought her to the Funeral of William Van Helsing. The officer has not been found, but under the circumstance, he is presumed dead. Late last night, Roberta Philips, housekeeper for Van Helsing, said that she broke in to the house and stole some valuable items. If anyone is to see Peters, we must warn you that she could be armed. We do not know what she is capable of."_

Derek turned off the radio and looked at October who was staring out the window. Then she started laughing, "I told you they would come up with something that makes me seem like a psychotic killer. Now I'm a psychotic killer slash thief."

Derek just stood up and put another log on the fire. "I know your not, considering I'm not dead yet." Then he went and sat beside her. "October, you have to put aside what everyone else thinks and do what you have to do. What if your grandpa is right? What if this could be the end of the world and you are the only one that can stop it?"

"What if I don't want to do this? What if I'm scared of what's going to happen?" October said, her eyes filled with worry.

"I think you would be a fool if you weren't scared. And I will be there as far as I can go to help you. So I say we get up and looks through theses books and find clues to what is need to be done to stop these guys."

October smiled weakly at the man beside her and nodded her head.

* * *

"Do you see this Dillon?" The woman said pointing to the TV. "I thought you said she was in an intuition, away from bothering us. Now she has stole from Van Helsing. She probably stole some information on how to get ride of Dracula. However, it won't be as difficult to get her in our hands to complete the ritual. We need her blood to complete it, to bring back my prince of darkness. Blood of the enemy, to bad we didn't know that when we kill that old man."

Dillon sat on his couch as the woman walked towards him "What do you want me to do?"

The woman smiled and sat on Dillon's lap. "I want you to find out where she is hiding and bring her to me. Then I have another little job for you."

* * *

"Okay, What do we have so far?" Derek said as he sat on the couch looking up at October who was pacing the room with and notebook in her hand. It had been three days since they had been up in that cabin trying to unlock codes hidden in the books.

"We found out that for the ritual, they need a host. Because Dracula turned to ash meaning he has no body form. Also the ritual can only happen on a night of a full moon at exactly at three thirty three." She said as she read the notebook.

Derek scratched his head as he listened to her read. "When is the next full moon?"

October walked over to the calendar on the wall and flipped through the months until she found November. "The next on is December fifth. Which give us…seven days to find them. "

Derek laughed nervously "So within seven days we have to find these guys and stop them from bring Dracula back?"

October nodded her head "But I have a feeling that they will come find us first..." she said as she stared down at a book. "_'The night that I should return, I wait to test the blood of that I loathe. For that blood will make my life whole. He who's soaked in my blood, will pay for what he did.'_" October closed the book, her face pale. "They will be looking for me and my blood is what is going to bring him back. It is the final ingredient in the ritual."

Derek stood up and walked over to her. "October, whatever is going happen you know I'm going to be there right beside you." He said as he grabbed her by the forearms and gave her a little shake.

October looked into his chocolate brown eyes and he light brown wavy hair. She could tell that he was very fit under his clothes; he had to be a police officer. She never knew what it was like to have someone say that they would stand beside through the worst situation. She didn't know what to think. She leaned in as kissed him on the lips. Derek pushed her away and looked at her dark eyes that made him melt.

"October…I don't…" Derek started to object but October stopped him "shh" Then she kissed him again. "No one has ever trusted me like you." She said before she kissed him again. Derek smiled at her. Then she pushed him towards the bedroom. "October, I shouldn't."

Derek wanted her, he really did. He had been with her for only four days and didn't to go from just meeting to lovers. He has thought about her thou. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, in a dark way. Her long black hair the falls in her face as she reads, her snow-white skin. Her flaws. He noticed on the right side of her face there was a scar in the shape of a crescent. He nails that she bit when she was nervous. He wanted to help her in her world of uncertainty, for he was lost about the world himself.

October pulled him in the room and laid down on the bed and pull him down with her. They started taking their clothes off and started making love.

* * *

"Are you sure she is going to be there?" Said the woman who was with Dillon.

"Yeah. I'm sure; it is the safest place she would go. I saw her at the funeral with that cop. He would be with her. I know of this place because Van Helsing told me about incase I was ever to get in trouble. No one else knows its location."

"Good job Dillon. Don't look so green. It is not a nice color for you." The woman said as she looked at the young man. "It is going to be worth it in the end. Trust me."

Dillon looked at her as they sat in a black van. There was more with them, about seven of them all together.

"Take the next right. Then…" He was hesitant "…then take the second road on the left. The cabin will be there."

The woman smiled "That's a good boy."

Dillon looked out the window and started into the darkness.

_A year before_

_Dillon sat alone in the library studying for his next test at Oxford. When William Van Helsing came up to him. "What are you studying?" The curious old man asked. "History. I'm I history major. I'm currently studying the Arthurian times and the dark ages." The man smiled "You like that dark gothic stuff too, you should meet my granddaughter. She is into all that medieval stuff as well. She is here actually. Come I want you to meet her."_

_The old man led him to a figure sitting on the couch with a book in her noise. "October." The old man got her attention. She looked up at stared at the boy in front of her and gave him a smile that could melt hearts._

"Is this the place?" Dillon was brought back to reality. "Dillon, is this the place." He nodded his head when he saw the orange mustang, remembering that was the car he saw October and cop in.

"Yeah. That's the place."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What was your favorite case?" October asked as head rested on his bare chest. Derek laid there in silence. October looked up at his face and smiled "I'm sure you can think of one." She said as her hand caressed his chest.

"Okay, there was this one time three and half years ago…" He said as smile crept onto his face. "…We had to be undercover as bodyguard for this one celebrity, because she was suspected of abusing narcotics. Anyway, I'm her bodyguard and yes she was into the drugs with boyfriend. He was away on this on gig. I think he was a singer or something. But the beautiful girl started hitting on me. It was awesome."

October looked up at him again, "That's you favorite case?"

Derek nodded his head "Yeah. How often does Kate Moss hit on you? She was totally smashed but still." He said laughing.

October smiled "That does sound pretty cool." Then she rested her head on his chest once again.

October sat up when she heard something in another part of the house. "Did you hear that?"

"It probably a raccoon." he said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"That's a big raccoon and it is in the house." She said as she got out of bed and put on her jeans and pulled over a black tank top over her naked body. She looked back a Derek who laid there in the bed look up at her.

October quietly walked over to the bedroom door and peeked out. She saw people in black shredding up the place. Then she saw Dillon standing beside a woman. October closed the door and locked it. "Someone is here."

"What?" Derek said standing up quickly pulling on his jeans and then helped October pull the dress to block the door. But it was too late; they heard banging on the door and voices coming from behind the door.

"October." The woman cried as if she was calling for her puppy.

October looked a Derek and looked at her. He body was shaking in fear because she didn't know what to do. Derek then ran to the window and tried to open it but it was stuck.

October unplugged a lamp from the wall and went quickly over to the window and smashed it through. Derek let her crawl through the window first. Derek kept looked back and they almost had the door open.

October was outside in the snow and she waited for Derek by the window but it was too late. They had busted through the door and October watched as Dillon smacked Derek over the head with a plank of wood that came from the door.

The woman poked her head out the window and grabbed for October's hair. But October broke free leaving a chunk of her hair behind and started running towards Derek's car.

The men wearing black ran outside and grabbed her before she could get into the car. They dragged her back into the cabin; she was too cold and too weak to get free.

* * *

"Sorry to spoil you fun. But it is our turn to have our fun." Said the woman as her goons brought October back into the house. "I'm Ivy." She said as she walked around October.

October stood there between to men, shivering. She looked on the ground and there was an unconscious Derek on the floor. October noticed that horrible gash in his head a it bleed freely. "What do you want?" She finally said to Ivy.

"I want my lord. I what him reign once again." She smiled at October the motioned to one of her goons.

The man took a little jar out of his pocket and shook it up. He then a needle and filled it with the substance that was in the jar. October glanced at the jar and noticed that it was morphine. The man pulled out her arm and attempted to inject the needle.

October tried to struggle free but it was no use the men beside her had her in a tight grip. Then drug was then in her arm and she could feel herself go drowsy and uncertain of the world around her. Then her world went dark.

* * *

October woke up her head was spinning. She looked around and realized she was not in the same place anymore. She noticed that she was some kind of prison. She slowly stood up hoping that she wouldn't fall back down. She walked over and held on to the bars and looked around. Her heart stopped when she realized that she was in a torture chamber. In the middle of the room she saw an altar. The rest of the room was filled with gothic contraptions and torture devices.

October turned around when she heard harsh breathing. She turned around and saw Derek sprawled on the floor. She ran over to him.

"Derek, I am so sorry." She cried. She lifted his head up and sat down resting his head on her lap. She looked at his deep gash and saw that the bleeding had stop but it was still pretty bad.

Derek slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the woman. "I thought no one know about the cabin?"

"I guess Dillon knew." She said smiling weakly.

"Who's Dillon?" Derek asked as he winced in pain.

"He is the one who hit you over the head. He used to be my friend, my only friend. Then he sold me out to the cops. I guess he is with them." October said while caressing Derek's head.

"I'm sorry." He said to her with most sincerity.

"It's fine." October said looking away from Derek.

_"October!" Dillon sang. "Look what I have." October looked up from her schoolbooks and gave him the biggest smile and jumped up. Dillon was holding 'The Puppet' by Joy Fielding in his hands._

_"Dillon, where did you find it? I have been looking everywhere for it." October said as she grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. Then she gave him the biggest hug._

_"I knew you loved that book and wanted it so when I found it. I knew it was yours." He said still holding on her. _

_She looked at him her arms around hi neck. Then she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and smiled. "Thank you Dill." _

_"No problem Tober." He said a little shock from the kiss._

"He was nothing to me. Only a mere friend, nothing more." October said looking into the distance.

Derek looked at her and knew that she wasn't telling the truth. He knew that this boy Dillon was more the friend in her eyes. It saddened him that a friend like him could betray someone like October.

They were both startled when they heard a door open and a pile a people dressed in black came in.

Ivy led them and Dillon followed behind like a puppy on a leash.

"It's time to have some fun." Ivy said with a sick smile.

**Sorry the chapter is short but I don't have time to write more. I just had to update. But tomorrow I will post a longer better chapter. I hope you all are liking it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

"It's time to have some fun." Ivy said with a sick smile.

October looked down and Derek who was looking up at her. Then they both looked at the large men who unlocked the cell door and walked in. Two grabbed Derek; one grabbed October and dragged them out of the cell.

October was brought to a stonewall and each hand was shackled to the wall in cuffs. Then Ivy herself placed the iron hoop around her neck.

October watch in horror while the two men who had Derek chained his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" October asked keeping her eyes on Derek who locked eyes with her.

Ivy smiled and walked over to October, "You see. I went to Oxford and I studied medieval history. But the things that interested me most are the torture devices. Now this one is most common. It is call the strappado. It was used to make the prisoners confess their crimes."

October watched in horror as they started suspending Derek arms. "What does have to confess?"

Ivy laughed, "My dear, he doesn't have to confess a thing, because in fact it is your fault he is here. You are the one being questioned and if like the answer. Your boyfriend will have to pay the price."

"You got to be kidding. This is uncivil." October said. Ivy motioned for her boys to raise Derek I little more. October winced when Derek did. Thou Derek was trying to keep his cool. "What do you want to know?" October asked.

Ivy looked at October with her light blue eyes and her pale skin. "October darling, I want to know were the rest of the Van Helsing family is."

October looked at the officer and then looked back to the woman. "There is none. No that I know of."

Derek was raised a little higher, this time he yelped quietly.

"That's not what I want to here. October, I know for a fact that Gabriel Van Helsing has more heirs out there somewhere. You are just one of them." Ivy said wrapping her arm around October.

October shuttered at the woman's touch. "What are you talking about? There is only me."

Derek was raised a little higher again.

"Tsk Tsk, October. I don't like liars." Ivy said with an evil grin. "What about Elizabeth Van Helsing, or Elizabeth Peters?"

"Elizabeth Peters? You're talking about my mother. She's dead." October said as she stared at the woman before her.

Ivy's goons raised Derek even higher. October watched as the officer received a punishment her didn't deserve.

"She's dead to you, October." Ivy spit out her name. "She is still alive to the world."

October just stared at Derek was stared back at her. "Who told you?" She said, as her eyes didn't move from the man in front of her.

Ivy smiled and looked at Dillon. "It is funny what a man will do to save his family from the fate that your friend here is enduring. I told him to get to know you, to know everything about you and to get every detail of you life before and after. Luckily for me, you are very vulnerable and were desperate for a friend and you told him everything. From you killing you only father, spending time in a institution, to you mother abandoning you and you were sent to only person who would take you in. William Van Helsing. He was the perfect little snitch. He even took care of William Van Helsing for me and led me to your cabin. So, where can we find your mother?"

"You said it yourself. She abandoned me. Why should I know?" October said under her breath.

Ivy looked at her men and they pull Derek a higher and every heard his shoulders come out of their socket. Derek screamed out in pain.

"LET HIM DOWN." October demanded as she watched the pain in his face. "Please let him down. You know I don't know where she is just let him down."

Ivy smiled as she watched October squirm. Then she motioned for her men to let him down. They let him down roughly and he feel to the ground and just left him there with his hands still bound.

Ivy turned back to October, her sold hands directing October face towards her. "I know you don't know where is, because in fact Dillon know exactly where she is staying. You see she came to her father's funeral. I was just messing around with you." Ivy then turned to her men. "Put them back in the cell. We are going to pay Elizabeth a visit.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." October cried once they were left alone. "This is all my fault." She said as she knelt beside him.

Derek was leaning against the wall is head resting and his eyes closed. He winced in pain and then opened his eyes and looked at the woman beside him. "I...I need you...to pop them back in." He said trying to bare the pain he was feel.

October nodded her head briskly. "Okay...I...I can do that...I think."

Derek leaned for and braced himself for what October was about to her. October took his right arm, took a deep breath, said a silent prayer and pushed it back in. Derek let out a silent scream, but October could see the pain on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said repeatedly.

Derek looked at her with his glossy eyes. "Just do the other one." He said under his breath.

October moved around and did the same to his left arm. She took a deep breath, said another silent prayer, and push is arm back in. This time Derek yelled in pain. Then rest his head back on the wall and closed his eyes.

He sat like that for so long, October if he was still breathing. "Derek?" Then she saw him slowly open is eyes and look at her. She smiled weakly glad to know that he was still with her. She frowned when she sensed that he was angry. "I'm sorry Derek." She said as she was fighting back the tears.

He did not respond to her apology, he just looked away from her. Tear began to fall silently from her eyes and she stood up and went to the other side of the cell and sat with her back to the wall and she brought her knees up to her chest and held herself close. She could feel the cold on her bare arms, but the cold shun that she got from Derek was what really bothered her.


End file.
